The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera cordata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cay Julav’.
‘Cay Julav’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Andijk, Netherlands, in July 2005.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Sutera plant designated ‘BA04-142-1’, having somewhat larger flowers and lighter lavender flower color, as well as shorter stems than ‘Cay Julav’.
The male parent of ‘Cay Julav’ was an unpatented proprietary Sutera plant designated ‘BA04-8-1’, having purple flower color, less deep green foliage and smaller plant size than ‘Cay Julav’.
The resulting seeds were sown in October 2005, and ‘Cay Julav’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cay Julav’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, The Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cay Julav’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cay Julav’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar was applied for with the European Union (CPVO) on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Cay Julav’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.